The Ballerina and the Toad
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: Post car crash; Michelle runs back to ABT, but when Fanny shows up ten years later, who's with Michelle?
1. Finally Leaving

Disclaimer: Don't own

Summary: Post car crash; Michelle runs back to ABT, but when Fanny shows up ten years later, who's with Michelle?

AN: Okay, I might have been a bit too harsh with the original AN. I do not ship Michelle/Godot and think the preview for next week is disgusting,but that's just my opinion. I also started typing this right after the last episode aired. You are allowed to have your own opinion,but please, don't force me to see your way. This has just been an idea I've had in my head for a while and finally decided to write out.

_ "You're my glue. Would we have lasted?"Michelle asked._

_ "We definitely would have; I really wanted to be there for them. I really wish my mother hadn't done what she did, and then we wouldn't be in this mess."_

_ "Wait, girls? We're only having one, and I haven't told anyone yet, especially your mother."_

_ "Good idea; with all she's caused, she doesn't deserve to know. We're, rather, you're having twins."_

_ "Really? And how do you know? But yah, she tried to set me up with the director of the Blank up It's Time play, then everyone else is trying to set me up with Godot. That's ridiculous. You know, if people make a tv show out of this, they may twist it that way, and that would be sick. Hubbell, what should I do?" Michelle awoke in the hospital with her eyes nearly back to normal. _

"Good, you're awake!" Fanny said. "You better stay in here a little while longer while I deal with the parents. Three weeks of shows cancelled with all that money down the drain! You've ruined things, ever since Hubbell…."

"Fanny, stop it! You know what? You have no one to blame but yourself for that. You were the one who took me out without telling him what the heck was going on! I've gotta go!" She walked out into the hallway of arguing parents.

"O Captain, my Captain!" Sasha started; the rest followed.

"Thank you boys, but you know he had to leave at the end of the movie, right?"


	2. Ten Years Later

DISCLAIMER: Do not own

_Ten years later…_

"Come on, girls. Time to get moving!" Michelle called.

"Aw, Mom!" The redhead appeared in the kitchen. "Do we have to? We're on summer vacation!"

"You still have practice today, and I have to go to work." Michelle tried to reason.

"Saige, forget it!" Anna called from their room. "It's that time of year again. We'd better go!" She yelled as Michelle's phone buzzed.

"Hi, Boo. Seriously? After all the work I did to keep her away, she's coming. You've got to be kidding me! Wait, when? I'd better get the kids to class then I'd better get to my station."

"It's a good thing you live on site."Boo responded. "I'll try to keep Madame Fanny away, but you know she'll barge into every class, and once she sees the twins…"

"All my hard work of protecting them from her will go down the drain! Wait, she's come once before. When I was training here; I'm surprised she didn't try to look here already. Then again, she probably thought I'd go back to Vegas."

"Mom, what's going on?" Saige asked.

"Your grandmother is coming."

"But we like Grandma." Anna said.

"Not that one; the other one. And no, it is definitely not a _Princess Diaries_ situation, at least, not movie wise. Your grandmother is as mean and irritating as the actual book version, and she does have the habit of acting like ballet royalty. Now, eat your breakfast and get a move on!"

_Hubbell, why does she have to come now? I wish we could reverse time because that was the best twenty-four hours of my life!_

AN When I played this out in my head, I used my AG dolls as the kids and went back and forth between a MAG (Anna), Saige, and McKenna, but I decided to go with Anna and Saige instead.


	3. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: Just playing with something I don't own

AN Just one of the many Michelle/Hubbell with kid scenarios I've been playing out in my head, but I won't write all of them because too many overlap or the plots are way too similar. I write when inspiration strikes and sometimes hear the characters actually saying what I am writing.

"Sims, Anna!" The instructor called.

"Here!"

"Sims, Saige!"

"Present!" The redhead yelled.

"Okay, let's get started. To the bar, ladies!" The small troupe of girls gathered at the bar as Fanny walked into the studio and started talking to some of the instructors.

"It's her!" Anna whispered to Saige.

"I know. Is she staring at us?"

"Who are those girls? " Fanny asked, indicating Anna and Saige.

"They're one of our instructor's daughters, and they're very talented."

"Which one?" Fanny insisted.

"I can't tell you! Everybody has the right to secrecy, and we honor that. She does not want outsiders to know who she is."

"If you don't tell me this second.."

"Security, yes, we have a lunatic on our hands. Thank you!" She set down the phone.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course. It's an honor to have you here, but if you're going to badger our staff with questions, you're going to be kicked out!"

"But they look like…." She said as the security team carried her off.


	4. You Can Go Home Again

Disclaimer: Don't even own a copy of the DVDs if they even exist

AN Michelle and Scotty's parents are actually decent in this one.

"Thank you." Michelle said

"No problem, I completely understand; mother-in-law can be pretty stalkerish sometimes."

"At least yours isn't the reason your husband's dead. Why the heck didn't I have my phone with me at the party? It was up in the bedroom. "She got up from the chair and left for her house.

"Hello, Fanny." Michelle answered her phone. "What's the occasion for this lovely chat?"

"Michelle, where are you! You're a little old to be playing hide and seek with me. It's time to come home."

"Paradise isn't my home, and yes, I am talking about the one in California!" She hung up and made a mental note to change her phone number once again.

"She was here, Mom! " Anna exclaimed as she walked in the door. "How did she actually find us? She shouldn't be anywhere near us!"

Michelle hugged her daughter. "I don't know. She keeps figuring out what our new numbers are. I knew I should've gone to court and got a restraining order. Girls, it's time for you to go to Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Well, this was a crazy idea." Michelle muttered a day into the trip.

"Are we there yet?" The twins chorused from the back seat.

"Not yet!" She inserted a movie into the DVD player.

"Daddy!" Michelle exclaimed, getting out of the card and enveloped her father in a hug.

"Hi, Sweetie. That was a pretty brief facebook message."

"Sorry about that. I'm being stalked again. Where's Mom?"

"She's inside, it's her day off."

"Grandpa!" The twins raced to give him a hug.

"It sounds like you're going to stay with us for a while, huh?" He said to them. "Michelle, I got them enrolled at your old school."

"Oh, great, nuns. With the shenanigans these two pull, I don't know how they're going to deal with them. "She whispered and walked into the house.


	5. The Situation's All Too Familiar

Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing the characters for a bit.

A.N. If anyone is confused about why Michelle is trying to avoid Fanny at all costs, this chapter will answer it. Also, go back to the beginning chapter.

"Hi, Mom!" Michelle called as she entered the kitchen from the back porch. It looked the same as usual, all neat and tidy; bread going in the breadmaker, fresh vegetables on the dirty dish counter waiting to be washed before they went into the refrigerator.

"Michelle! I thought you were in New York!" Her mother said.

"Yes, and I have to go back, but we had a sudden change in plans."

"What?"

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"No."

" I'm being stalked by a psycho small town ballet teacher who killed her son by taking me out to the bar and not telling him where she'd kidnapped me to so he ends up dying in a car crash because of some weird intersection."

"Huh?"

"Fanny's stalking me. She's just like Grandma, only Buddhist. I didn't want the girls growing up with a grandma like, well, her. I also had this crazy dream where Hubbell told me to take the girls and go as far away from his mother as possible and not to tell her about the pregnancy. She actually found us, well, the girls, a few days ago, and I knew I had to get them as far away from her as possible. Unfortunately she lives in the same state. Now she can find me without ever knowing about them. Well, she's technically seen them, but still!"

"That's not a good reason…."

"Grandma!" The twins hollered as they entered the house, cutting her off.

"Hi, girls!" Her demeanor changed instantly.

"Come on, troops, let's head upstairs and get you settled in." Michelle said. She opened the door of her old room. The room was still the same pale purple, and everything was where she'd left it. She went over to the dollhouse. Her original American Girls still looked perfect. Only one thing changed. Michelle saw bunk beds. Her dad probably added those after she sent the message she mused.

" _You did not fall. You were perfect. Did I tell you where I live? …. Let me take care of you…. Marry me."_

"_Oh, Hubbell, no! "_

Michelle sat straight up in bed.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

_Where did that come from? Maybe Fanny's triggering this. Oh, well, I guess I'll just go to the bathroom and get back to bed. _ She climbed out of bed to visit the bathroom and must have stepped on something sharp. She swore softly.

"Mom?" One of the girls sleepily called. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, honey."

"Morning, Mom." Michelle said, entering the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

"How did you and the girls sleep?"

"They were fine," she yawned, " I kept having strange dreams that kept me up half the night."

"Oh, honey." Her mom said, giving her a hug.

"I have to go back to New York today; I have to confront her."

The trip back was pretty uneventful, and the book on CD made all the difference. She climbed the steps to the house and fell into bed. She did not see someone lurking around the yard…

A.N. Well, another chapter. And Fanny's learned something from the girls. Stay tuned to see how her next encounter with Michelle goes.


End file.
